Twilight Spun (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Twilight Sparkle no consideró lo que podría suceder cuando usó un hechizo de "Posesión de Objetos" para ver a su estudiante. Ahora tiene que vivir con las consecuencias. Por siempre. (Traducción del Fanfic publicado y escrito por Starscribe en Fimfiction)
1. Una y otra vez

**Esta historia fue escrita por Starscribe / This story was written by Starscribe**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 375962/ twilight-spun**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:**

Twilight Sparkle no pensó mucho en el hechizo en ese momento. ¡Usar la caja musical de su alumna para vigilarla se veía como excelente idea! Solo había un problema: no podría volver.

 _\- Un giro de eventos más oscuro del Episodio 10 de la Séptima Temporada (A Royal Problem) , así que ve eso primero. –_

 **"Twilight giró…"**

* * *

 **…** **Una y otra vez…**

* * *

Twilight dio vueltas.

Ella ha estado girando por mucho tiempo- ¿Horas? Se sentía como horas. Había un reloj en su habitación, y ella podía escuchar el tictac del reloj haciendo eco. Desafortunadamente, estaba lejos de ella, así que no tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo había estado allí. ¿Estaba el loco plan de Starlight para ayudar a Celestia y a Luna funcionando? Sólo podía esperar que si- por el bien de toda Equestria. Se dijo a si misma que era por eso que aún no había usado el hechizo para volver a su verdadero cuerpo, ahora dormido en su castillo en Ponyville. Ella se dijo eso, y casi se lo creyó.

No que le molestara la música. No venía solo de cerca, como Starlight podría haber pensado. En muchos sentidos _era_ Twilight, tanto como estar girando, tanto la bailarina con forma de poni con su cara era Twilight. Ella podía sentir cada centímetro de la caja de música como si fuera su propio cuerpo. Sabía de cada piedra preciosa de amatista que estaban puestas en los lados, las cuatro. El nácar y la guarnición de oro eran su piel también, así como el mecanismo que permitía que la bailarina emergiese de adentro y girara mientras que los engranajes y el reloj tocaban música.

Ella estaba agradecida de que el hechizo de posesión le permitía controlar completamente las funciones del objeto, o bien podría haber terminado frente a una pared, incapaz de ver nada además del papel y no ser capaz de ofrecer consejos útiles a su estudiante.

El baile era agradable- la música era suave, melódica, reverberando a través de su hueco cuerpo de madera, resonando por la habitación. Ella no le molestaba que su posición natural fuera una pose tan tensa, o al menos lo sería para un poni. Pero para Twilight esa era su posición natural de descanso, y así podía descansar balanceada sobre un casco y girar, sonriendo contenta a sí misma, incluso si no lo estaba.

Ella se dijo que era porque Equestria estaba en peligro. Luna y Celestia han peleado antes, y Equestria había sufrido por ello. ¿Por qué el mapa eligió a Starlight en lugar de a ella? La cabeza de Twilight podría estar un poco borrosa en este momento, pero estaba bastante segura de que no habría hecho algo tan estúpido como cambiar las cutie marks de la Diarquía.

Entro una doncella. El mundo se sentía como si estuviera repentinamente en foco nuevamente, y Twilight podía pensar claramente. El tictac del reloj dejo de confundirse y volvió al flujo constante de segundos otra vez. Desafortunadamente, ella tuvo que usar su nueva lucidez para mantenerse perfectamente inmóvil (al menos con la bailarina) y fingir que era una caja de música corriente. No era tan difícil como lo hubiese sido para un poni al menos. Su cuerpo no estaba vivo, no necesitaba respirar, no tenía músculos para contraerse o alas que flexionar de vez en cuando para sacar la rigidez.

La sirvienta le dedicó una mirada mientras pasaba por encima del escritorio de Starlight, durante un segundo Twilight sintió que unas cuantas plumas pasaban por su cuerpo. Ella se mantuvo girando, ignorando la sensación, su sonrisa se volvió más genuina mientras la doncella dudaba en apreciar la habilidad de Twilight. Cuando se marchó, la doncella estaba tarareando silenciosamente la melodía de Twilight.

El tiempo se volvió borroso un poco después de eso. De vez en cuando alguien pasaba por el pasillo fuera, sacando a Twilight fuera de su devaneo melódico. La mayoría del tiempo estaba sola, sola con sus propios pensamientos, y la preocupación que tenía por el éxito de su estudiante. _Espero que esté bien. Espero que Equestria esté bien con lo que hizo._ Si algo iba mal, eran Twilight y sus amigas quienes tendrían que arreglarlo, de alguna manera. Es usualmente cómo esas cosas ocurren.

Ella podía oír voces que venían del pasillo, y vaciló en su giro para escuchar. Una de las voces sonaba como Starlight. La otra era muy familiar, aunque no podía ubicar exactamente quién era. _Oh Gracias._ Pensó Twilight. _Suena como que está un poco cansada, no como que ella es culpable de la destrucción de Equestria o algo así. Todo va a estar bien._ Twilight dejó de moverse, preparándose para ocultase de quienquiera que sea el huésped de Starlight Glimmer. Una conversación más, entonces podría tele-transportarse aquí de verdad con algún tipo de excusa u otra. Tal vez podría traer plumas de repuesto, o una manicura- cualquier pretexto serviría.

Starlight Glimmer entró, y Twilight casi no reconoció al poni que estaba caminando junto a ella. No la reconocía, porque no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una Alicornio lavanda que era, por supuesto, ella misma.

 **"Ahora, tienes que decirme todo."** Twilight estaba diciendo levitando un rollo y una pluma en el aire detrás de ella. **"Incluso el detalle más pequeño podría ser importante, quiero mantener buenos registros de cada misión que el mapa nos envía, para que podamos averiguar cómo funciona."**

 **"Ya sabes la mayor parte de eso."** Dijo Starlight señalando por encima de su hombro a Twilight, todavía inmóvil en la caja de música. **"Te transformaste en mi caja de música, ¿recuerdas?"** Ella sonaba molesta y cansada.

 **"Oh, ¿esto?"** Dijo la gigantesca copia de ella misma, avanzando. Sus cascos agitaban el suelo, como cualquier otro poni. Ella caminó hacia el escritorio, extendiendo un casco hacia a Twilight. **"Yo no** **-** **"**

Twilight se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar una fracción de segundo antes de que pasara, y ella gritó de miedo y dolor. **"¡Espera, no!"** Pero no lo suficientemente rápido, o suficientemente alto como para que lo noten. Un gigantesco casco la presionó hacia abajo, un casco con contornos familiares, un casco que conocía tan bien como ella sabía cualquier cosa en el mundo, y Twilight estaba siendo presionada contra el piso espejado sobre el que había estado bailando, inmóvil mientras giraba alrededor de ella y arriba desapareció el cielo. Ahora sus ojos estaban dentro, presionados contra los engranajes y las ruedas de la caja de música, y ella era incapaz de moverse.

Bueno, no completamente. La caja de música no podía girar en esta posición, la bailarina no podía bailar, y solo una cerradura del exterior podría abrir la caja de música de nuevo. Pero todavía podía mover su cuerpo hueco de madera, golpeado la superficie reflejada del "piso". **"¡Espera!"** Ella llamó, con una voz tan diminuta y débil en su pequeña celda de madera. **"¡Déjame salir!"**

Ella trato de disipar la posesión. Trató de tele-portarse, trató levitar la cerradura para abrirla, cualquier cosa. Siguió golpeando el suelo que ahora era el techo, pero ella solo se golpeaba a sí misma, y el dolor pronto la abrumó.

Lo peor de todo, todavía podía seguir oír su propia voz desde afuera, tan grande y lejana. **"No pude hacer que funcionara. Creo que la parte de la transfiguración debe haber hecho algo, ya que se parecía a mí, pero… no podía conseguir que funcionara la parte de la posesión."**

 **"Debes tener un muy alto estándar para trabajar."** Dijo Starlight, sonando cada vez más molesta cada segundo. **"Porque me hablaste, pero no me ayudaste mucho."**

 **"¿Enserio?"** Twilight se sintió levantada en el aire- toda ella, aunque no podía ver afuera. Solo unas pocas grietas de luz pasaban la parte superior de la caja de música, hecho para mantener a la delicada muñeca de ser dañada accidentalmente cuando no estaba siendo utilizada. **"Eso es raro. Me pregunto si… ¿Tal vez mi intensión pasó y la mantuvo en movimiento? ¿Cómo un hechizo de dar vida?"**

 **"No."** Ella gimió, todavía atrapada en su interior. Sentía demasiado dolor para moverse, y al parecer su voz era demasiado baja para que la pudieran oír, pero Twilight gritó de todos modos. **"No es así. ¡Todavía sigo aquí!"**

 **"Podría ser."** gruñó Starlight. **"Me voy a la cama, puedes ir y averiguarlo."**

 **"¡O!"** La gigantesca Twilight dijo, sonando tan alegre que dolía. **"Ahora que has terminado con la asignación del mapa, estas lista para otra de mí ¡Asignación de investigación mágica, yay!"**

Twilight se sintió cayendo de nuevo, aunque sólo por una fracción de segundo. La magia la rodeó de nuevo, aunque el aura era ligeramente diferente, menos familiar. La magia de Starlight.

 **"Claro."** Dijo una voz cansada desde afuera.

Ella saltó de repente por el aire, y Twilight gritó, gritó con todo el miedo que quedaba en su aterrorizado cuerpo. Si Starlight la dejo caer…

Pero no, un segundo después ella aterrizo en algo blando- quizás en la cama, o en el interior de la maleta de Starlight. Twilight no lo sabía, ya que no podía ver. Ella podía ver cuando la luz encima de ella estaba cubierta, sintiendo un paño o una tela encima de ella, ahogando las voces de afuera.

 **"Me pondré a eso."** Twilight escuchó la voz de Starlight, muy débil y lejana.

Twilight oyó una cremallera, luego la oscuridad absoluta descendió, atrapándola.


	2. Nunca deteniéndose

**Esta historia fue escrita por Starscribe / This story was written by Starscribe**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 375962/ twilight-spun**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

* * *

 **…** **Nunca deteniéndose…**

* * *

El tiempo ha parado de tener significado para Twilight. No podía escapar de su prisión, aunque más de una vez intento usar su cuerno. Ni siquiera un simple hechizo de luz funcionaba, a pesar de concentrarse lo más que pudo. En el fondo ella sabía exactamente por qué no funcionaba, aunque era muy doloroso admitirlo a sí misma. No podía hacer hechizos porque no tenía un cuerno, sólo un cuerpo hueco de madera pintada, piedras preciosas, y algo de metal. Las cajas de música no podían lanzar hechizos- su propia conciencia _era_ un hechizo.

Una vez más sintió el mundo alrededor de ella moverse, aunque el cambio llegó tan de repente que apenas lo notó. Ella no vio nada, tampoco oyó nada. Dondequiera que había sido colocada, estaba demasiado apretada para distinguir cualquier cosa del mundo más allá.

Con el tiempo la desorientación de tener parte de ella al revés dentro de otra parte comenzó a desvanecerse. No había nadie con quien hablar, por lo que rara vez se molestaba. Además- mientras más tiempo pasaba en la oscuridad, más borroso todo se ponía. Era como si el tiempo mismo se acelerara cuando no había nadie alrededor para que ella pudiera interactuar. Era demasiado esfuerzo mover su pequeño cuerpo de madera, por todo el bien que le hubiera hecho de todos modos. Era casi demasiado esfuerzo pensar.

Eventualmente, el desenfoqué del tiempo desapareció, y Twilight se recuperó. El mundo se movía de nuevo, y ella podía distinguir una fracción de luz que fluía a través de su caparazón exterior al lugar donde sus ojos pintados de madera podían ver. Magia la rodeó de nuevo, como lo había hecho antes, y cuanto más pasaba cerca de ella, más claramente podía pensar.

Eso no era una bendición. _No estoy viva._ Ella se encontró pensando lo mismo constantemente. _La verdadera Twilight me hizo por accidente. Ella me hizo para servir un solo propósito, y no pude siquiera hacer eso. Shining Armor no es mi hermano, mis amigas no son mis amigas. Celestia no es mi profesora. Yo soy solo… una cosa._

Ella sintió un objeto de metal familiar dentro de ella, una parte de sí misma que había faltado y que ahora había vuelto. Twilight ya no _quería_ responder a quien estaba allí, pero no tenía elección. Justo como cuando el mecanismo de bloqueo la había atrapado dentro, cuando se desbloqueó ella se vio obligada a emerger. Los resortes y engranajes que eran sus entrañas no se habían oxidado en el tiempo que estado encerrada, y todos se movieron ahora. Su tapa protectora giró alrededor, incluso cuando la bailarina se levantó sobre su caco, equilibrándose en perfecto equilibrio, girando mientras la música sonaba.

Ella estaba en el escritorio de Starlight, y la madera hizo un ligero eco a la familiar melodía. Gran parte de la habitación había cambiado- los muebles ya no parecían una colección apresurada de lo que Twilight había podido encontrar en las demás habitaciones. Donde había estado una pared ahora la habitación continuaba más allá, dando espacio a las estanterías de cristal y un espacio de trabajo masivo. Sólo este escritorio permaneció igual.

Por encima de ella, muy por encima, el enorme rostro de Starlight Glimmer tenía unas cuantas líneas más, los colores de su melena un poco apagados. Su expresión se suavizó un poco mientras observaba la danza de Twilight, aunque dicha "danza" era realmente girar y la melodía era exactamente igual.

Twilight no se movió más allá de lo que el motor y la música la obligaban. Ella podía pensar si ella quería, mover su "cuerpo" si lo deseaba… pero no tenía razón de hacerlo. Tal vez, si fingía ser nada, Starlight se olvidaría de ella. Regresaría a una caja, en algún lugar donde podría ser acogida de nuevo en el olvido. _El hechizo tiene que desgastarse eventualmente._

 **"Nunca tuve tiempo de investigarte…"** Dijo Starlight con una voz melódica y triste. **"Me pregunto si me lo imaginé todo. Al parecer nunca lo sabré, ¿eh?"**

Twilight siguió girando.

Starlight se inclinó sobre ella, lo suficiente cerca como para que Twilight pudiera sentir su aliento caliente. **"Me lo había imaginado, ¿no es cierto? ¿No estas realmente viva?"**

Twilight siguió girando.

 **"Que lastima."** Starlight suspiró. **"No debí haberte olvidado. Tal vez el hechizo no se hubiera desgastado si no hubieras estado encerrada en un caja durante todos estos años."** Ella la miró por unos momentos más, como si asegurándose de que Twilight no estaba a punto de hablar.

Ella casi lo hizo- probablemente lo haría, si no fuera por el alivio que parecía tan cercano. _Ella no puede revertirme, nunca fui otra cosa. Soy sólo un hechizo poseyendo una caja de música._

 **"Pero… si se desgastó… ¿Por qué te sigues pareciendo a Twilight?"** Starlight se inclinó más cerca, oliéndola. **"A menos que fuera la mejor transfiguración que haya visto… La magia de los alicornios es impresionante ¿no?"**

 **"Quisiera que no lo fuera."** Dijo Twilight, las palabras saliendo de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. **"Entonces tal vez no estaría aquí."**

Starlight retrocedió, mirándola con sorpresa en su rostro. **"Tú no…"**

Twilight miró hacia abajo, cayendo al suelo reflectante que ha sido el techo de su prisión no hace mucho tiempo. Ella dejó de girar, paró de hacer música. **"Lo hice."**

 **"Pero…"** Starlight tartamudeo, ahora mirándola abiertamente. Ella levitó un par de gafas de la mesa al lado de Twilight, pareció ayudar. **"¡Has estado guardada por siempre! Lo hechizos no duran tanto."**

 **"Tal vez alguien tenía la llave."** Murmuró tristemente Twilight. **"Eso podría haber sido suficiente magia para mantener el hechizo. Todo está junto, así que… si una parte tuviera cerca de una fuente de magia…"**

 **"Para."** Starlight agitó su cabeza vigorosamente. **"¡No puedes estar haciendo cosas como estas! ¡Eres el resultado de un hechizo de dar vida! ¡Twilight te hizo para darme apoyo! No puedes saber…"**

 **"Todo."** Twilight no podía luchar contra los resortes más- volviendo a su posición original, aunque no estaba sonriendo. **"Recuerdo todo. Hasta cuando se usó el hechizo. Fue cuando…"** Ella tragó saliva. **"Fue cuando fui creada, así que mis recuerdos divergen de la verdadera Twilight."**

 **"Por Cadance, casi te envié a la caridad…"** Starlight se estremeció. **"¿Qué debería hacer? Podríamos ir al Castillo de Canterlot, y pedirle a la princesa a revertir…"** Ella se detuvo. **"Pero eso sería…"** Ella paró, observando a Twilight por un largo y callado momento. **"¿Estas… viva, Twilight? La forma en la que estas actuando… no sería justo terminar el hechizo."**

 **"Lo he hecho antes."** Ella dijo. **"El lago espejo, deshice esos hechizos y actuaban con vida. Más vivos que yo."** Ella empezó a girar de nuevo, y encontró el movimiento extrañamente calmante. Ella empezó la música también, y era fácil perderse en la simple melodía, repitiéndola una y otra vez. Tal vez ella podía olvidar todo. Olvidar el miedo, olvidar la vida que nunca tendría…

 **"Lo siento, Twilight."** Dijo Starlight Glimmer. **"No sé cómo ayudarte. Pero tal vez hay poni que sí. Sólo para asegurarme…"** Ella volvió a sentir un gigantesco casco, empujándola suavemente hacia los lados. Twilight era imponente para resistirse cuando la cerradura volvió a encajar en su lugar, la música se detuvo y la luz despareció de nuevo. **"Te ocultaré en algún sitio. Hasta que alguien te pueda ayudar."**

Esta vez, ella ni siquiera tuvo la voluntad de gritar.


	3. Jamás

**Esta historia fue escrita por Starscribe / This story was written by Starscribe**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 375962/ twilight-spun**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

* * *

 **…** **Jamás.**

* * *

Si había una misericordia en ser almacenada, era la manera en que el tiempo rápidamente dejó de importarle. No estaba muriendo exactamente, al menos no como Twilight había leído y teorizado, pero al menos eso significaba que no tenía que pensar tanto. No tenía que pensar en las amigas que no estaba viendo, en las vidas que estaban teniendo sin ella. Starlight Glimmer había parecido mucho más vieja, sugiriendo a Twilight que había estado encerrada mucho más tiempo de lo que parecía. Sus amigas probablemente estaban casadas por ahora, viviendo con sus parejas. Algunas podrían tener potros ¿Podría Spike estar bien sin ella?

 _Por supuesto que lo estará, estúpida. Él todavía te tiene._

Así que tal vez no era una gran misericordia después de todo.

Cuanto más tiempo ella esperaba en la oscuridad, lo más esperaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella nunca fuera encontrada. Incluso hechizos poderosos tenían un final, y no había nadie alrededor para mantenerlo. Sus percepciones podrían ir más despacio y lentamente hasta que un día se detuvieran por completo. Incluso si Twilight hubiera creído en abstracciones como el alma, no temía que pudiera tener una. Ese era el problema de la verdadera Twilight- ella podía dormir en paz.

Pero entonces, como había ocurrido antes, sentía movimiento en el mundo a su alrededor. Escuchó el sonido de cajas siendo movidas, luego alguien cortando. Todo se movió, luego luz se asomó por encima de la tapa de su caja de música. Toda la experiencia emocional de Twilight vino de nuevo a ella. Algo dio vuelta a la llave, y otra vez ella emergió al mundo, para girar lentamente mientras una melodía se repetía sin cesar.

No era Starlight Glimmer el quien estaba afuera, sino un poni que ella no reconocía. Un unicornio con piel de un color rosa claro, con machas pálidas en sus pezuñas, y una melena y cola naranjas con algunas rayas azuladas.

El escritorio alrededor de Twilight estaba cubierto con libros y diagramas, proyectos inacabados de muchos hechizos. La habitación más allá del escritorio se volvía oscura y borrosa, sugiriendo que estaba bajo tierra en alguna parte, o que era de noche afuera.

Incluso mientras Twilight seguía girando, ella encontró sus ojos atraídos hacia cada uno de los proyectos, estudiándolos como había estudiado tantos hechizos antes. _Yo no. La verdadera Twilight estudió hechizos. Nunca he visto uno de esos diagramas antes._ Pero sólo porque esa afirmación era objetivamente verdadera no significaba que se _sentía_ fiel a ella. Tampoco hizo que los hechizos fueran menos interesantes.

 **"No estoy seguro…"** el semental comenzó. Él era joven, tal vez de la edad de cuando Twilight llegó a Ponyville. **"No estoy seguro si realmente puedes escucharme. Los deseos de mi abuela fueron… un poco confusos, y ahora no puedo pedirle que aclare."** Él miro a Twilight, entrecerrando los ojos a través de lentes finas. **"¿Estas viva? Bueno, no, pero ¿estas consciente?"**

Twilight siguió girando. Ella tenía una opción ante ella, la misma opción que había enfrentado antes. Si ella se quedaba callada, tal vez sería vendida, lo que la condenaría a una vida como la caja de música de alguien. O, tal vez el semental sólo se desharía de ella. Por otro lado, si le decía la verdad, tal vez la desesperanza de su situación lo derrotaría como aparentemente lo había hecho con su abuela.

 **"Sí."** Dijo ella, deteniéndose de nuevo. Tomó un poco de fuerza de voluntad, como siempre lo hizo. Se _suponía_ que debía tocar música, se _suponía_ que debía bailar. No hacer esas cosas la hacía sentirse un poco culpable. Ella se detuvo de todos modos. **"Lastimosamente."**

El semental retrocedió, con los ojos bien abiertos. **"¡Sonaste como la princesa! Bueno… no tanto… más joven, tal vez… pero similar. Supongo que tiene sentido… te pareces a algunas de las pinturas."**

 **"Sería."** Ella dijo. **"Yo creé** **-** **Twilight me creó usando un hechizo de posesión. Estaba tan ansiosa por vigilar a Starlight que yo no... Ella no leyó todas las letras pequeñas. Creo que soy el resultado. Starlight Glimmer dijo que ella iba a ayudarme… ¿Eso no funcionó?"**

 **"No."** Dijo él mirando al suelo. **"Ella se arrepintió, sin embargo, hizo un poco de investigación, cuando podía, pero… Equestria siempre estaba en problemas en ese entonces. Ella realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarse a 'salvar' a una caja de música. Lo siento… probablemente no era por eso."**

 **"No creo que ese fuera el caso."** Twilight volvió de nuevo a su posición natural, lo que significó que comenzó a girar de nuevo. La música se reanudó, aunque a un ritmo un poco más lento de costumbre. Era lo más que podía hacer para influir en como sonaba. Desafortunadamente, la melodía seguía siendo irritantemente optimista. **"¿Y quién eres? ¿Su… nieto?"**

 **"Sí, soy Stellar Glow"** Dijo él. **"El único a quién le importaba… bueno, sobre todo fue mi abuelo que hizo que me interesaran los aspectos esotéricos de la investigación mágica, pero Starlight siempre fue la que me** ** _mostró_** **cómo funcionaban. Cuando falleció, uh…"** Él levantó una nota. **"Esto estaba sus cosas, junto contigo. Supongo que ella… esperaba que yo averiguara una forma de traerte a la vida."** Él se rió mirando al otro lado. **"Supongo que esto muestra lo que inútil soy. Mis hermanas y primas están haciendo cosas importantes para Equestria, pero… aquí estoy en su viejo laboratorio. Hablando con una caja de música."**

Ella no dijo nada a eso. Aun sabiendo que ella no era real, sabiendo que el resto de Equestria vendría primero, todavía dolía saber que Starlight había pensado que estaba bien encerrarla en una caja en alguna parte y olvidarse de ella. Si había alguna misericordia en esto, era que su cuerpo de madera no podía llorar.

 **"De todos modos… ella nunca supo cómo ayudarte, pero creo que tal vez ella estaba dirigiéndose al problema de la manera equivocada. La abuela Starlight siempre pensó que ella tenía las respuestas por su cuenta, y tuvo problemas para pedir ayuda a otros. De todas formas, no soy tan inteligente como ella, pero no creo que deba serlo."** Él le sonrió a ella. **"¡** ** _Tú_** **eres la Princesa de la Magia y la Amistad! ¡Starlight te tenía justo aquí, y nunca pensó que tus propias habilidades podrían ayudar a resolver esto! Estoy pensado que tal vez puedes ayudar** **-** **"** Él recolectó todos los papeles esparcidos alrededor de su caja de música en una gran pila, sosteniéndolo frente a ella. **"¡Ella experimentó con una docena de hechizos diferentes! Uno de ellos tuvo que tener un poco de potencial. Qué tal si me ayudas a mirarlos, y cuando encontremos uno… ¡Podría lanzarlo! O tú. La, uh… la verdadera tú, quiero decir."**

Twilight dejó de girar de nuevo. Ella quería estar furiosa, o enojada. Pero no podía retener su ira cuando tanto de ella quería examinar esos hechizos. _No hay forma de convertir un hechizo a un poni viviente. Pero podría haber otra forma…_

 _Unos pocos años después._

Twilight dio vueltas- viejos hábitos eran difíciles de romper, y para ella bailar era el principio más profundo y central de su existencia. Ella no podía lanzar hechizos, no podía volar, pero al bailar al ritmo de la música por lo menos le traía un poco de alegría. Más que eso- mirando a las muchas caras en el Royal Canterlot Ballet, viendo su asombro a los movimientos que realizaba, que era una satisfacción aún más profunda. Un hechizo de posesión seguía siendo un objeto, y los objetos recibían vida por su uso, por la apreciación que los ponis tenían por ellos.

Ella ya no estaba atrapada en una caja de música, ni tenía solo unos pocos centímetros de altura. Pero bajo los hechizos y las ilusiones, Twilight todavía estaba hecha de madera. Madera ahora pintada de un purpura más claro que antes, con una melena de cinco tonos diferentes- recuerdos de las amigas que nunca habían sabido que las extrañaba antes de morir. Se deshizo del cuerno y de las alas también, ya que cualquiera sugeriría a otros ponis habilidades que no tenía.

Twilight nunca envejecía, nunca tuvo que retirarse como sus compañeros de baile. Pero eso no importaba- había suficiente necesidad de una bailarina experta y una actriz en la mayoría de la grandes ciudades de Equestria.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, regresó a su pequeño apartamento en el desván de la antigua biblioteca cívica, para acurrucarse en una suave cama redonda con unos buenos libros, y disfrutar de una lectura tranquila frente a su ventana con vistas a las nuevas luces eléctricas de la ciudad.

No era la vida que Twilight Sparkle había imaginado- No la vida en absoluto. A pesar de que su cuerpo hueco parecía vivo para los ponis que la veían, se mantuvo así sólo gracias a los cristales que Stellar Glow había incrustado allí cuando sólo tenía unos pocos centímetros de altura. Esos hechizos la obligaron a pasar tiempo con ponis para sobrevivir, absolviendo la magia de su amistad como una caja de música es dependiente de una llave. Pero a ella ya no le importaba.

La verdadera Twilight Sparkle aún no sabía nada de ella, y si la falsa se cruzaba caminos con ella, nunca se daría cuenta.

Su vida podría no ser real- sus recuerdos podrían ser mentiras, sus viejas amigas nunca habían sabido que ella existía. Pero nada de eso importó. Las nuevas amistades que ella hacia se _sentían_ reales. Y para Twilight Sparkle, eso fue suficiente.


End file.
